Where Will the World Take Us Now?
by TwilightAnimeGamer
Summary: What would happen if Charlie found out the truth about Bella?This and more questions are answered in my version of continuing the Twilight saga.May contain spoilers if u havnt read breaking dawn.Please read and review!The story is better than the summary!
1. The Truth Revealed

Where Will The World Take Us Now?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does.

**A/N: Don't read unless you've read the whole series! I hope you enjoy this fan fic!**

Chapter 1: The Truth Revealed

During my first year of being a newborn vampire, I haven't killed any humans like everyone expected. The control I have over that is beyond anything anyone has ever seen. I'll admit there were times when I was tempted but I never acted on it. I'm glad that I not only have the my family to help me but my control as well so I can set an example for my daughter, Renesemee. The only thing that's been hard about being a vampire is trying to keep the secret from Charlie. I know he wonders but yet I can't tell him. I can't put him in that kind of danger. I've had enough of the Volturi even though I've only seen them twice in my life. I wish I could tell him the truth and not have to deal with the Volturi. How can we continue to let Renesemee see him as fast as she's growing? I don't know how we're supposed to explain it. How much more can Charlie take?

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me as he came up to me and put his arms around me.

"It annoys you that you can't hear my thoughts, doesn't it?" I asked him teasingly.

"Only when you keep them from me." He replied.

"It takes a lot of concentration to do that remember?" I asked.

"I know. That's why I asked you what you were thinking. You looked like you were upset or something."

I sighed. "I was just thinking about how much more Charlie can take. How are we supposed to explain Renesemee growing so fast? Or the fact that I don't age? Or all the other things that go along with being a vampire? It all happened so fast… I…" I trailed off.

"Bella, he was told not to ask questions. If he does we'll just have to remind him of that."

"I know, but how much longer do you think he'll be able to keep that up when Renesemee is growing faster than any human and I'm not aging and…"

"Bella, love, don't think about it. Let's deal with it when it happens." He told me as he brushed his fingers on my cheek.

"You're right." I sighed again.

"Momma?" Renesmee asked as she walked in the room rubbing her eyes sleepily, her skin glowing like diamonds in the bright sunlight of the morning.

"What is it, Renesmee?" I asked her as I picked her up. She put her hands on my face and showed me a nightmare she'd had.

"Renesmee, we won't let that happen." Edward answered before I could. "We love you very much."

"He's right, Renesmee." I told her as I held her close.

"We see grandpa today?" she asked.

"If you want to." I replied and she nodded.

"We should hunt first." Edward replied. I agreed and left with Renesmee to dress her and we went into the forest as a family to hunt.

Later we showed up at Charlie's to see Jacob already there. Apparently they'd been talking. Charlie looked like he didn't believe something he was just told. I looked at Jacob suspiciously and looked up at Edward. He had his jaw locked and was glaring at Jacob.

"Bella!" Charlie greeted me coming out of his shocked state and hugged me. I hugged back with one arm as I continued to glare at Jacob. "Renesmee, how are you?" he asked cooingly as he took her from my arms. Renesmee smiled at him.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward in a barely audible whisper that I knew Charlie wouldn't be able to hear as he walked over to sit on the couch with Renesmee.

"Jacob has been talking to Charlie about what we are." He whispered back just as audible as I had. I glared at Jacob. "He didn't tell Charlie exactly. He's given him the hint to let him figure it out himself."

"He should know. He's gonna have to figure it out eventually." Jacob defended himself. "And like he said I didn't tell him just hinted to him."

"And what do you think would happen if the Volturi found out he knew the truth?!" I hissed at him. He recoiled from me.

"They don't have to know and plus how do you expect to explain Nessie's rapid growth or the fact that you don't age?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"That isn't the point!" I hissed at him.

"Sorry. I just thought he should know enough to figure it out."

"You should leave it to me!"

"Bella, there's nothing we can do about it now. We'll have to see what happens." Edward told me calmly as he took me in his arms and started pulling me away from Jacob. "And as for you…" he said turning to Jacob. "Don't act on your own for things that involve us. It was our business whether we tell Charlie or not."

"Bella? What are you guys whispering about over there?" Charlie asked as he looked up.

"Nothing, dad." I said as calmly as I could while continuing to glare at Jacob. I looked away from him and went to sit next to him on the couch. Edward followed and sat in a chair next to the couch. After a long visit with Charlie, Renesemee fell asleep curled up into Edward. Jacob had left the house although I knew he was just outside. I decided we should be going too. I didn't want to give Charlie the chance to ask about us. But it was too late.

"Bella…" Charlie addressed me as we stood up and turned to leave.

"Yes?" I asked trying not to sound worried.

"I know I'm not supposed to ask questions but…" he started to say. I stopped and stared at him. What was he going to ask? "I can't help but wonder if something Jacob said was really possible."

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to act as if I had no idea.

"Well since Jacob is a… well you know… he can shape-shift… I started to think about what that would mean if the stories could actually be real."

"Stories?" I asked still trying to sound confused.

"Bella, I have an idea and if it's right then well… you won't age among other things. You're cold as ice, and Renesemee grows faster than I've ever seen… yet even that I can't really explain." He said slowly then looked up for my reaction. I stared at him. "I'm not an idiot, although I feel like it for asking this."

"Asking what?" I asked trying not to sound panicked this time.

"Do the supernatural stories have anything to do with the things I can't explain?"

"Supernatural stories?"

"Bella, I think you know what I'm talking about." He said gently yet slightly annoyed.

I sighed. I knew I could no longer keep it from him. I looked up at Edward who was just as worried as I was. "Yes." I answered softly as I looked down.

"So you're really a… a…" he asked surprised not able to finish his sentence. I nodded. "And Renesmee?" he asked.

"Half and half. I carried her before I became this way." I told him softly.

"So Edward…?"

"Was the whole time." I answered. I looked up at him to see that he stood frozen with shock.

"That's why she grows so fast?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes. In seven years she'll have the appearance of a seventeen year old and she'll stop aging." Edward explained.

"Is the whole Cullen family…?" he asked. Neither Edward nor I answered. "I guess that explains a lot." He stated to himself.

"Charlie, you can't tell anyone about this though. It's supposed to be kept secret from the world." Edward told him calmly.

"Yeah. I see why." He replied.

"Not even mom." I added. He nodded.

"I just can't believe…"

"It's okay, Charlie." I tried to comfort him.

"I've got a couple questions." He stated. Edward and I looked at each other and then back at him.

"We'll have to do this another time we have to go now but we'll come back soon okay?" He just nodded and hugged me wearily. "Besides, if you're going to ask questions I think it would be better if Renesmee weren't with us." He nodded again and walked us to the door.

"Bella, how about I take Renesemee home and you can talk to Charlie about this." Edward suggested.

"Or I could take her and you both could stay and talk to him." Jacob said as he came up to us. We all stood staring for a second then Edward and I nodded as Jacob gently took Renesemee from Edward. We went back in the house with Charlie and sat on the couch with him once again. There was an awkward silence for a minute until he finally spoke.

"So if you're a… then how come you can be out in the daytime?"

"Myth." Edward and I answered together with small smiles.

"So you're not burned by the sun?"

"Myth." Edward and I replied together again.

"Sleeping in coffins?" he asked wearily.

"Myth." We answered again. "We don't sleep." I told him with a small laugh.

"Not at all?" he questioned.

"Not at all. We can't." I answered trying to suppress more laughter.

"And why are you laughing?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." I apologized as I glanced up at Edward to see him smiling trying to suppress his own laughter. "You're asking the same questions I asked Edward when I first figured it out."

"Oh." He stated softly. "So do you…" he started and swallowed hard before he continued. "Do you eat?"

I stopped my laughter and looked up at Edward.

"We drink blood yes." Edward replied. "But we are different from most. We try our best to only drink from animals rather than humans."

Charlie flinched.

"We as in the Cullen family." I added. "There are a few others who are that way too."

"What about Renesmee?" he asked softly.

"Well… she can eat food but she kinda prefers our diet." I told him as softly as I could.

"I see." He stated. We sat waiting to see if he was going to ask any more questions. "Is there anything else that I don't know about?" he finally asked after several long minutes of silence.

"Well…" I started and then looked up at Edward. He was just as tense as I was. "Aside from being faster than normal and stronger…"

"I get it." Charlie stated as I trailed off. "And I can't tell anyone." Edward and I nodded once.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I just couldn't risk it and if anyone finds out I—" I started to say but Edward nudged me in the arm discreetly.

"I think I understand." Charlie stated with his eyes still averted from me.

We sat in silence again for another long period of time and finally got up to leave. Charlie hugged me and walked us to the door but I could tell he was still overwhelmed by what he had just found out. As we I slid into the passenger side of the Volvo I watched him give a quick wave and go back into the house. The quick ride home was silent.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Edward already on the other side with my door open. "Love? Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I'm just scared about Charlie knowing. What if the Volturi find out?" I asked in a hushed whisper that no human could hear.

He pulled me into his arms and held me close to his chest. "All we can do is hope that they don't." Edward told me in a low voice. I nodded once in agreement then we turned to walk in the house. Renesmee was asleep in Jacob's lap when we came in. We took her to our house, put her to bed, and went to our room.

"You're right. All we can do is hope. Hopefully the Volturi don't decide to come check on us again."

"Bella, love, try to stop worrying. They have no reason to." Edward told me in his soft velvet voice.

Even as much as I tried to convince myself of that I couldn't get my head around it. I only had one thought that scared me.

_Where will the world take us now?_

**A/N: That's chapter one. I have plenty of plans for this fan fic. Please read and review!**


	2. The Game&The Almost Mistake

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters from Twilight. Stephenie Meyer gets all the credit for it.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank kiwifan13, True-Vampire-Lover, Horsecrazygal21, and decode my personality for your reviews. I didn't expect to get reviews so fast. I squealed when I got my first review on this and it's not even my first fan fic. Lol. I know I'm crazy. Anyway… enough stalling. Here's Chapter 2. Please enjoy…**

Chapter 2: The Game and the Almost Mistake

It's been months since Charlie found out the truth and I still can't help but wonder what's going to happen now. Edward just tells me I'm worrying too much. I wish I could stop but I really don't know how I can. I know the Volturi doesn't have any reason to come but I can't stop thinking what if they did. I started planning about what I'd do if they did. I'd use the fake papers I had J forge for me. I'd convince Jacob to take Renesmee away so nothing would happen to her. After all she was all that mattered. I sighed as I stared out the window. I really was thinking about this too much. Edward is right. It wouldn't come to that.

"Still worried?" Edward asked as he came up behind me.

"Yes." I admitted.

"You're blowing this out of proportion. It's been a long time. It'll be centuries before the Volturi come back." He told me.

"I know." I sighed again.

"Come on. Stop worrying and come play baseball with us. A storm's coming."

I looked up at him surprised. "You mean that I'm actually gonna play?"

"Only if you want to. You could sit out and call the pitches like last time."

"No I'll play." I answered eagerly.

"Okay, but you won't get a home run with me around." He told me with a smug smile.

"We'll see about that." I answered with a similar smile. I kissed him briefly. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around me. "Shouldn't we get Renesmee and get going?" I asked. He pulled away.

"I suppose so." He smiled.

I let go of him and turned to walk into her room. Before we entered we could hear the theme song of her favorite cartoon playing on the TV.

_Dashing and daring,  
Courageous and caring,  
Faithful and friendly,  
With stories to share.  
All through the forest,  
They sing out in chorus,  
Marching along,  
As their song fills the air._

_Gummi Bears!!  
Bouncing here and there and everywhere.  
High adventure that's beyond compare.  
They are the Gummi Bears._

_Magic and mystery,  
Are part of their history,  
Along with the secret,  
Of gummiberry juice.  
Their legend is growing,  
They take pride in knowing,  
They'll fight for what's right,  
In whatever they do._

_Gummi Bears!!  
Bouncing here and there and everywhere.  
High adventure that's beyond compare.  
They are the Gummi Bears.  
They are the Gummi Bears!!_

I smiled at her as we entered the room. "Renesmee?" I asked. She looked up from the TV. "We're going to go play baseball now. You want to come and watch?" I asked her.

"Can I play too?" Renesmee asked as she got up to get her coat.

I looked at Edward. He seemed to be considering it.

"Maybe a few years." He finally answered.

"No fair!" Renesmee exclaimed.

"How about you just watch with Grandma Esme?" I suggested.

"I want to play." She demanded.

"I think you're father is right. Maybe in a few years. " I told her gently.

"Fine." She pouted in defeat.

I turned off the TV and we ran to the clearing to see the rest of the family already there.

"Finally you show up." Emmett commented. "What were you doing? Did you finally smash the house or something?" he laughed.

I glared at him. "You're not allowed to make those kind of remarks anymore." I told him.

"What?" he asked confused.

Edward laughed behind me. "Did you forget big brother?" I asked him.

"Forget what?"

"The bet I made with you when we arm wrestled last year, when I was a newborn. I won and that means that you're not allowed to make comments about mine and Edward's sex lives." I answered him.

He grimaced. "That's not still in play."

"Yes it is. I won and I'm keeping it in play forever."

He grimaced again. "How about a rematch on that?" he asked.

"We had our rematch the next day and I still beat you." I smirked.

"I mean now."

"Emmett, we have a game to play." Edward told him.

"Later?" he pressed.

"I don't think so. One rematch is enough and I will stick to the fact that I won forever."

"Emmett, don't even start." Edward told him before he could speak again. "Let's play."

As the storm started to rage in the sky we played baseball in the field. I was on a team with Emmett and Alice. Edward was on a team with Rosalie and Carlisle. Jasper stayed behind the batter the whole game and Esme called the outs and runs as Renesmee stood next to her watching. When Edward was up to bat I was a little nervous that this might be the end of the game because if he got a home run his team would have a greater advantage to win, as they were already ahead by one. There was a loud crack as he hit the ball. I took off as fast as I could after it hoping to catch it. As I rushed forward I thought I wouldn't make it. I knew Edward was the fastest. _Could I really beat him?_ I thought to myself as I caught the ball and started running back.

"Out!" I heard Esme call.

I rushed back to the clearing to see everyone staring at me.

"There's no way. Edward made it to home plate." Rosalie commented.

"She caught it just before he did." Esme told them.

"Seriously?!" I asked surprised.

"Yes, I agree." Carlisle said.

Edward gave me a slight smile. "I was actually faster than Edward?" I asked as I gave him a teasing smile.

"I don't think so. I just didn't hit it hard enough." He answered.

"Too scared to admit that I was faster than you for once?" I asked teasingly.

"Not scared. Just stating the facts." He smiled back.

"Sure." I remarked sarcastically.

"Your turn, Bella." Carlisle announced.

"Huh?" I asked as I turned.

"You're up to bat."

"Oh. Yeah." I smiled slightly at him and rushed to the base and picked up the bat.

"There's no way I won't catch it." Edward whispered in my ear and was gone in a flash.

"That's what you think." I mumbled to myself although I know he heard me because I heard a chuckle of laughter in the distance.

Rosalie pitched the ball. I swung but the ball was already in Jasper's glove.

"Strike one!" Esme called.

Rosalie pitched again. I swung but missed again. It was in Jasper's glove before I could hit it.

"Strike two!" Esme called.

"Hit it Momma!" Renesmee called out to me. I looked up to see her standing next to Esme cheering me on. "Home run for Momma!"

I smiled at her and turned my attention to Rosalie again. _Yes. I'll get it but I doubt I'll get a homerun. Edward will catch it and it'll be called as an out anyway. No. Don't think that way. I will get a homerun. _I thought to myself as I concentrated on hitting the ball. Rosalie pitched again. It sailed through the air so fast no human could possibly see it. There was a loud crack as the bat slammed into the ball. I dropped the bat and took off running as fast as I could. I made it to home but figured that Edward would definitely catch it.

"Safe!" Renesmee called.

I turned surprised to see Edward come out of the trees with the ball. "How…?" I started.

"I don't know if you're just lucky or what." Edward told me.

"What? You caught it. Isn't it an out?" I asked.

"The ball hit a tree and bounced off to a different direction. It touched the ground before I got to it." He explained. I looked at him surprised. "Yeah, yeah." He laughed a little.

"So that's the game. " Esme said. "Bella's team wins."

"Yes!" Emmett punched the air celebrating our victory. "Hey, Jasper, pay up."

I turned. "What did you bet this time?" I asked.

"That our team would lose. I bet him that we would."

"Figures it'd be something like that." I replied as I rolled my eyes. He laughed.

"Momma got a homerun!" Renesmee announced.

"Yes I did." I announced proudly.

"You got lucky." Edward told me.

"Uh huh." I agreed. "Think I could do it again?" I asked him.

"Doubtful but we'll see." Edward answered. I laughed and kissed him.

"Momma, I'm thirsty." Renesmee told us after a while.

I looked down at her. "Alright." I acknowledged. "Edward?"

"Let's go." He agreed. "We're going hunting." Edward announced and we took off into the forest.

We tracked down some Elk and after I had finished I looked up to see Renesmee finish hers. She froze and stared out toward the west. I closed my eyes and breathed in smelling the air. Blood. Human Blood. It was all over to the west. My eyes jerked open to see Renesmee take off in that direction.

"Renesmee! No!" Edward shouted as he took off after her. I also ran as fast as I could in that direction.

"Renesmee!" I called.

I saw her still running in the distance. Edward caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist pulling her into him. His stone grip not letting her struggle a lot.

"Renesmee, I know how good that smells but you—" I started to say.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." She interrupted me. "I hate being out of control like that! I just couldn't stop myself!"

I hugged her in Edward's arms trying to comfort her. "It's understandable and very normal." Edward told her in his soft velvet voice.

"I hate myself! I'm a freak!" Renesmee exclaimed as tears streamed down her face.

"No, Renesmee. You're not. You're very unique. There's only one Renesmee like you. There's only one Renesmee we love more than anything else in this world." I told her.

"You shouldn't hate yourself for something you can't control. You'll eventually learn how." Edward added.

"I know." Renesmee sighed as Edward let go and we hugged her. "How will I ever learn though? It smells too good to resist."

"That's the hard part. But I promise you will learn to control it. We'll help you." Edward told her softly.

"Yes we will." I agreed.

_How many times will we have to repeat this scene though? I hate seeing Renesmee like that. _ I thought to myself.

"Mom? Dad?" Renesmee asked us later as we were tucking her into bed. We looked down at her. "How long will it take for me to learn to control it?"

I looked at Edward not knowing how to answer that. Even as a newborn vampire I didn't have the problem to the extent she does. I just had an overwhelming amount of control from the very beginning. There were times I started to but I always stopped myself before anyone could say anything to me about it. This was definitely a question for Edward.

"It depends." Edward answered. "Everyone is different." He answered.

"How long did it take you?" she asked him.

"It took me more than a few years." He answered honestly. Renesmee flinched. "But with our help I'm sure you'll be able to control it in no time." He smiled. She looked over at me. I nodded once with a smile. She slightly smiled back.

"Thanks. I think I'll need all the help I can get." She said as she hugged us and turned to her side.

"We'll always be here for you." I told her as I stroked her hair.

Edward started singing to Renesmee. I immediately recognized the song he sang to me. I couldn't help but smile. He knew how much I loved that song. After a while she started drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"Good night, Renesmee." Edward said softly as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you." I told her and did the same.

"Night. Love you, too." She mumbled softly.

**A/N: Well there's chapter 2. How was it? I hope it wasn't too boring. In the next chapter Renesmee will be older. Anyway please click the button and leave me a review. The more reviews I get the more confidence I get to write more chapters. Thanks! ^_^**


	3. The Gift&The Fight

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters, not me.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. This chapter takes place in the future and will have POV changes. Plus a certain part of this is dedicated to massrie. You know what part… ^_^ Please enjoy chapter 3…**

**Six years later:**

Chapter 3: The Gift and The Fight

**Renesmee's POV:**

"Renesmee!" I heard my mom call. "You're going to be late."

"Do I really have to go to school?" I complained as I came into the room.

"We've been through this many times. You're going." She answered.

"Whatever." I mumbled. "There's no way I'll be late though. Not with the way we drive."

My mom and dad laughed a little. "That's not the point. Come on. Let's go." My mom told me.

"Aw, can't I drive myself? Please?!" I begged.

"I don't think it's such a good idea yet."

"Why not?! Dad? You don't mind do you? Please! You know I'm a good driver! You'll let me drive myself won't you?"

"Renesmee!" My mom scolded. "Don't beg your dad when I've told you no."

"Renesmee, go wait by the cars. I'll be out in a minute." My dad told me.

"Alright." I sulked as I left the house and ran to the garage with all the cars.

**Edward's POV:**

As soon as I knew Renesmee was out of hearing range I turned to my wife. "Bella, I really don't see anything wrong with Renesmee driving herself to school."

"It's her first day." Bella answered.

"Did your dad drive you to school on your first day of high school?" I asked her.

"No." she answered looking down. "But that's different."

"How is it different?"

"I didn't want to be driven to school in a police cruiser."

"If he didn't have that would you have allowed him to drive you on your first day?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. You'd be embarrassed that your dad drove you to school on your first day of high school. Wouldn't you?" I asked her as I pulled her into my arms.

"Yes, I would've." She admitted as she melted in my arms.

"Don't you see? Renesmee feels the same way. It's her first day of high school. She is responsible enough. Besides this would be the perfect time to give her the new car."

"Oh, Edward! You didn't!" she exclaimed as she pulled away slightly and looked me in the eyes.

"I did." I admitted.

"What kind?" she asked with a sigh.

"A Jaguar." I answered. "You know you love your Ferrari."

"Yes, I do love it now. But this is our daughter we're talking about! She's—"

"She's what?" I asked interrupting her. "Seventeen? Wants to drive herself to high school? What's wrong with that?" I asked her as I pulled her back and started kissing her neck. "You know… she's responsible enough… and you know… she'd love her own car… to drive…" I said between kisses.

Bella giggled. "You're not being fair, Edward." I ignored the comment and continued kissing her neck. "Alright, I see your point. She can drive herself to school in her new sports car." She finally gave in.

I pulled away and kissed her lips. "I knew you'd see reason." I smiled.

"Cheater." She mumbled with a smile as I grabbed the keys to the new car. I chuckled a little and left. When I got to the garage Renesmee was leaned against my Volvo with her arms crossed. She sighed when she saw me and turned to walk to the passenger side.

"Where are you going?" I asked her with a smile.

She turned to me. "What? Aren't you taking me to school?" she asked.

"No, I convinced your mom to let you drive yourself." I answered. She smiled widely.

"Really?!"

"Yep, and not in my car either."

"Mom's Ferrari?" she asked. I shook my head. "Alice's Porsche?" I shook my head again. "Rose's convertible?" Again I shook my head. "Then what…?"

I smiled and gestured toward the only car that was covered up. She looked at me confused.

**Renesmee's POV:**

_Is he just joking or what? If I'm not taking Mom's, Alice's, or Rose's car then what would I be taking? He said I'm not taking his… I hope I'm not taking Emmett's jeep… Carlisle's? What is he saying?_

My dad smiled at me and gestured toward a car in the garage that was covered up. I looked at him confused. _What does that mean?_

"Still confused?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I answered. He laughed and pulled the cover off revealing a blue Jaguar. My eyes widened. _A new car?! Everyone has their own car. Wait a minute does that mean?! _I looked at my dad. He nodded and held the keys out to me as he read my thoughts. "Seriously?! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed as I hugged my dad. He hugged back. "Is it really mine?" I asked.

"It's really yours." He answered as he dropped the keys in my hand. "Enjoy. But be careful."

I squealed with delight. "Thanks, dad!" I exclaimed again as I briefly hugged him and got in my car and started it. _My own car! My very own car! And it's a Jaguar! I'm gonna have so much fun!_ I heard my dad laugh as I pulled out of the garage and took off down the driveway. I knew he'd read my thoughts.

**Bella's POV:**

I waited outside on the front steps of the Cullen household for Renesmee to come home from school. _How did I let myself get talked into to letting her drive to school by herself? What if something happens? I haven't seen her drive yet. But Edward has. He knows how good she is and I do trust them both. I'm just so scared something is gonna happen. I don't want to lose Renesmee._

"Bella, love, you know you worry too much?" Edward asked as he sat next to me and put his arms around me. I didn't realize I'd let my mind go so blank that my shield was gone. That's been happening a lot lately. Edward's been able to read my thoughts a lot more these days.

"I know." I sighed. "It's just that Renesmee is so precious. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I agree. But she's not glass, love. She's stronger than that. You've got to give her a chance." He told me.

"Yeah." I agreed softly.

"Hey guys! What's going on? Everything okay?" I heard Jacob's voice cal to us. I looked up to see him walking up to us.

"Fine Jacob." I told him.

"Nessie's at school right?" he asked.

"Yes she is." Edward answered.

"I promised her I'd be here when she got home from her first day of school."

"Well she'll be extra excited when she comes home."

"Why is that?" he asked. "Did something already happen?"

"Yeah, Edward gave her a Jaguar and turned her loose by herself." I sulked.

"A Jaguar? Nice." Jacob commented.

After a long while of talking to Jacob outside we decided to go inside. After all it was barely past ten. Renesmee wouldn't be home for a while. We walked inside to see Jasper and Emmett laughing as they wrestled on the floor. Alice was sitting by the window staring off. Her eyes closed. She was looking for something. Rosalie was on the couch watching TV. She looked up when we entered and snarled at Jacob.

"What is that mutt doing back here?" Rosalie hissed.

"He promised Renesmee he'd be here when she got back from school." I answered her.

Rosalie just snarled again and turned her attention back to the TV. Edward and I strode over to the piano and sat down. Edward started to play my lullaby. I leaned on his shoulder listening. A little while later we heard Rosalie and Jacob arguing as usual. It was only a matter of time before it started.

"You didn't have to come this early you stupid mongrel." Rosalie hissed at him. "You could've come later in the day."

"And miss taunting you blondie? I don't think so. I've got lots of jokes this time." Jacob laughed.

"I told you before there's not a blonde joke I haven't heard." She snapped.

"Really? I think I could find one you haven't."

"Try me. Nothing will work." She challenged.

"Why did the blonde tip-toe past the medicine cabinet?" Jacob asked. Rosalie didn't answer. "She didn't want to wake the sleeping tablets!" he answered his own question.

"Heard it before. Lame." Rosalie answered.

"What do you call a blonde with half a brain?" he asked. "Gifted!" he answered a second later.

"Lame."

"Why did the blonde stare at the orange juice carton?" he asked. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "It said "concentrate" on it!"

"Lame again, dog! You haven't got an original idea in your head!"

"I've got one I'm sure you haven't heard." Jacob taunted.

"Try it." She challenged again her eyes narrowing.

"What do smart blondes and UFOs have in common? You always hear about them but never see any!" Jacob announced.

Edward and I couldn't help but smile at that one. It was heard to suppress laughter. Emmett was brave enough to laugh though. Rosalie glared at him to stop and turned back to Jacob. "You are getting on my nerves." She stated coldly.

"I've got one more." He told her. She just glared.

"Say it and see what happens." She said as she turned away hoping he'd stop.

"Why do blondes love lightning?" Jacob asked. I looked over to see Rosalie turn her head toward him and give him a threatening glare.

"Don't you dare finish it." She warned.

"They think somebody is taking their photo." Jacob laughed.

Rosalie started to lunge for Jacob but stopped in her tracks. Edward and I looked to see Jasper watching her and sending calming vibes through the room.

"Rosalie, if you're going to do anything to Jacob. Take it outside. I don't think Esme would appreciate you messing up the house." Alice told her calmly.

"Fine with me." Rosalie agreed still glaring at Jacob as if Jasper wasn't helping at all. "Outside mutt." She ordered Jacob. He didn't move. "Now!" Rosalie shouted. Jasper stood next to her sending stronger calming vibes through the room. Jacob got up and walked out of the house. Rosalie was behind him. As soon as they got out side she was right in front of him in a flash. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I all stood on the front porch watching.

"You're overreacting, Rose." Jacob stated with a laugh.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson you damn mutt!" Rosalie shouted in anger and punched him in the face. Jacob laughed at first until Rosalie hit him in the jaw and we heard a crack as her fist connected with his it. She continuously hit him, her fists pounding into his body and scratching him with her nails wherever she could land a hit. "Maybe this will teach you to mind your own business and to leave me the hell alone!" She shouted at him as she continued hitting him. We heard a couple more cracks and cringed with each one.

"Rosalie, I think you should stop now." I told her calmly.

"No! He needs to be taught a lesson!" She shouted as she continued. Edward and I suddenly appeared in front of Jacob who was laying on the ground.

"Rosalie, that's enough. You don't want to kill him."

"I wouldn't mind if he—"

"You may not mind but some of us do!" I yelled back trying to control my temper. "You should think about other people rather than just yourself! You can be so selfish." I continued to yell but relaxed when I felt Jasper sending out calming vibes to us both. Rosalie stared at Jacob with a scowl and turned to go back in the house. Alice went to get Carlisle as Edward and I turned to Jacob. "How are you?" I asked.

"Not the best." He answered.

"Looks like Rosalie broke your jaw for us." Edward stated with a small chuckle.

"And I didn't even kiss Bella this time." He tried to joke back.

"But you did get yourself into that. You knew Rosalie would snap eventually." I told him.

"Yeah I know. That was sorta the point at first. Didn't think she'd go this far though."

"Now you know."

Carlisle came out and examined him. "Well looks like Rosalie did a number on him. He's got a few broken ribs, his jaw is broken and his arm is broken." He announced. "It's a good thing you heal fast." He said as he turned to Jacob.

"Renesmee won't be happy when she gets home now. Not about this anyway." Jacob said solemnly.

**A/N: Well there's chapter 3. I hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks for the idea massrie. Now if you would be so kind and please click that little button at the bottom of the page and leave me a nice little review. Remember the more reviews the faster the chapters come! Thanks!**


	4. Bella's Fears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

**A/N: I am so X 100 sorry for the delay in updating. I've been so busy lately with school and other things. Anyway I'm really sorry and here is chapter 4. Please enjoy…**

**Renesmee's POV:**

I drove my new Jaguar in the garage, turned off the engine, and sat in it for an extended moment. This was _my_ car. My very own car! It was so cool. I'm so glad my dad got it for me. I'll get to drive this to school every day now. I got out of the car and ran up to the house. I stopped at the door. _Something isn't right._ I thought. I opened the door and walked in.

"Mom? Dad? Aunt Rose? Is anyone home?" I asked and turned to see them all in the room. I smiled until I saw Jacob sitting on the couch. He didn't look very good. "Jacob! What happened?" I exclaimed as I rushed to his side immediately.

"He annoyed Rose to her cracking point." Uncle Emmett laughed.

"Aunt Rose did this?" I asked in surprise and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Nessie." Rose sighed.

"Aunt Rose!" I exclaimed angrily. "How could you do this to _my_ Jacob?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I've wanted to beat him up like that for a long time. He annoys me." Rosalie answered.

"Next time think about how I'd feel about it!" I exclaimed and turned back to Jacob. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'll be fine, Nessie." Jacob answered with a smile. "I heal fast remember?"

"I still don't like to see you hurt. What did you do to make Aunt Rose that mad at you?" I asked. Everyone froze for a moment. Had they not expected me to ask that?

"Jacob was taunting her with blonde jokes." Uncle Emmett answered.

"Oh. I see." I acknowledged turning to Jacob with half a smile. "You really shouldn't taunt Aunt Rose like that." I told him.

"I know. It was just too tempting though." Jacob answered with a laugh.

"Well if you were taunting her then you sort of brought it on yourself." I told him. Jacob looked down guiltily. "Aunt Rose, I'm sorry for yelling at you." I apologized as I turned to her and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"So how was school?" Jacob answered changing the subject.

"Boring." I answered without thinking much of it.

"Renessmee!" My mom scolded.

"It was boring." I told her as she gave me a small glare.

"Did you meet any new friends?" my dad asked.

"Not really. I'm still the new girl at school so no one really talks to me. Except some boys that were talking to me about my car after school." I told them. My dad laughed a little. I couldn't tell what my mom's reaction was. She turned away and almost walked out of the room.

"Renesmee, let's go see what improvements we can make to your car." Rose spoke out. I turned to look at her. "I've always wanted to work on a Jaguar."

I laughed slightly. "Alright, Aunt Rose." I agreed and left the house with her.

**Bella's POV:**

I watched Renesmee leave the house with Rosalie and turned back to the door. As soon as they were out so was I. I took off toward our house. Before I got there I knew Edward had been following. He was right behind me. I continued to run into the forest passing our house, Edward at my heels.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he called to me. I didn't answer. I just kept running. I didn't feel like stopping. I had a lot on my mind. First I didn't like seeing my daughter upset like that, two the whole fact that Edward got her the car without telling me, three Renesmee hadn't met any friends at school, four I had been thinking about my mom recently. How was I supposed to explain everything to her? It's only been seven years that Edward and I have been married and she already looks seventeen! Five, I still couldn't get over the way that Renesmee refers to Jacob as _hers_. I didn't like it. I hoped she would never date Jacob. All these thoughts came flowing through my head at once. The good things about them and then the consequences of each of them. The thought of the Volturi suddenly showing up even came into my thoughts again. I just couldn't deal with all of this at once. "Bella! Please, stop!" Edward called as he grabbed my arm and turned me toward him as we both stopped running.

"Please, let me go." I told him solemnly. If I could cry I knew I would be right now.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I have so much on my mind right now." I told him. "Please I just need to go"

"Love, could you try to stay in the country please?" he asked.

"Edward, I really don't care where I go. I just need to go."

"Well if you're going to leave the country I'm coming with you."

"No, that's okay. Fine, I won't leave the country. Can I go now?"

"Alright, be careful." He told me and let go after a brief kiss.

I briefly kissed him back and ran off. _Okay answers. I need answers that will calm me down. Edward getting her a car without telling me. Not that big of a deal and she loves it. Let her enjoy it. Renesmee not making friends at school. She's bound to make friends eventually. Maybe she's more like me than I thought. She just needs time. Renesmee referring to Jacob as hers. That I can't do anything about no matter what I try. Jacob had to imprint on her and she's really attached to him. I can only pray that she never dates him. My mom. What do I tell my mom? I guess when the time comes I will have to tell the truth. I hope she's at least just as okay with it as Charlie is. I just have to explain about what we are before she meets Renesmee. As for the Volturi coming… well there's not much I can say about that. They know about Renesmee and they're okay with it right? There's no reason for them to just show up. Edward is right. I need to deal with things as they happen. Good enough. _With that I ran back to the house. I knew it was getting a little late and that everyone would worry about me.

"Where were you?" Renesmee asked when she saw me. "Hunting?"

"No, I just had to clear my head. Lots of things on my mind. That's all." I told her assuringly.

"Okay. Well can I go hunting with Jacob?" she asked.

"We just went hunting yesterday." I told her.

"I know. I just feel like I should. I don't know why exactly." She said sounding nervous.

"Renesmee, is there something you're not telling us?" Edward asked her as he came into the room.

"No." she answered quickly.

"Renesmee, don't lie." I told her.

"Okay, fine. There is something I'm not telling you, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Can I go hunting with Jacob now?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"I suppose." As soon as I answered she was gone. "What do you think that was about?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know. I have an idea but I hope I'm wrong."

"Why? What could be so bad?"

"Well there's a lot of suggestions as to why she's been hunting more than regular. One is that she's found someone like you were to me."

"Oh no!" I gasped. "Can she deal with that?"

"If that is it, then I'd say she's doing well with it herself. We'll just have to wait and see when she's ready to tell us."

"Can't you read her thoughts?" I asked.

"She thinks random things when she's around me to avoid what's really on her mind. I won't force her to tell me."

"Alright. We'll wait. I hope it'll be okay."

"I'm sure it will, love" he answered.

_Now what? That's just another thing to worry about and I just cleared my head!_

**A/N: Well there's the end of chapter 4. Again I'm very sorry for the delay in updating. School has been keeping me busy. Anyway what is Renesmee keeping from her parents? You'll find out next chapter. Please don't forgot to review!**


	5. Renesmee's Secret

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters, not me. **

**A/N: Again I am sorry for the wait in my updates. My laptop has not been working and my desktop is no more. I barely have time to update school and everything. Sorry, I sincerely hope I have not lost fans over my lack in updating. I've also had writer's block on how to write my idea and now I've got more ideas so I will try to update sooner! Here is chapter 5 though. Let's see what Renesmee is hiding from Edward and Bella…**

Chapter 5: Renesmee's Secret

**A New POV:**

I sighed as I pulled into my new school in a town called Forks, Washington. I used to live in Oregon so the cold wet weather is no problem. I'm used to that. But a town called Forks?! Come on! Why would you name a city after a utensil? Stupid name for a city if you ask me. I looked around to see people dressed in the normal attire for this kind of weather. I got out of my car and headed toward the office. Being a new student in the middles of the semester sucks. At my other school I was somewhat popular, but the way I became "popular" at this school was ridiculous. I'd been at my other school since elementary school.

"Hey you're the new guy right?" someone asked as I was walking to the office. "Coriander right?"

"Yeah" I answered. "Cori" I corrected him. "Cori Zinger"

"I'm Hiroshi Creekman" he introduced himself. Throughout the day I was introduced to a lot of people that claimed to be my friend. Apparently a lot of the girls swooned over me too. I tried to ignore them without being too rude. During lunch I glanced around the cafeteria. I noticed one table in particular. There were two girls and a boy. The boy had curly golden hair and looked like a model sitting for a photo shoot. One of the girls had short black hair that was spiked. She too looked like a model. Both were paler than anyone I'd ever seen. The other girl also had curls, her hair was long, golden brown. She looked slightly pale but not as pale as the other two. I must have been staring at them for a while because I was suddenly called back to reality.

"Earth to Cori!" Hiroshi called and snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"What's got you so distracted?" he asked looking where I was staring.

"Nothing" I answered.

"Oh yeah?" he teased. "I see where you were looking. Can't blame you but don't even think about it" he told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I glanced over there again.

"That's the Cullens" he told me. "The black haired girl is Alice Cullen and the guy is Jasper. Technically his name is Jasper Hale but he lives with them or something cause he's Alice's boyfriend and Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen adopted a bunch of teenagers even though they are barely in the thirties maybe not even thirty... Anyway, there's Alice and Jasper and another couple Rosalie and Emmett that were here last year. They're apparently off at college or something. Then the other girl… yeah… " he trailed a bit. "That's Renesmee Cullen. Alice's cousin. Every guy wants her and every girl wants to be her"

"I see why" I answered. _She's so beautiful. _I thought to myself._ Her smile is unlike anything I've ever seen before._

"Hello! Earth to Cori!" Hiroshi called and snapped his fingers again. "Did I not tell you that she's unreachable?"

"Uh huh" I nodded in response without taking my eyes off her. She looked in our direction and I immediately averted my eyes.

**Renesmee's POV:**

It was just like any normal day. I came to school with Alice and Jasper. It was said that Alice was my cousin. It was fun having them around so that I could have someone to talk to. I had some other friends too but they were more like acquaintances rather than actual friends. I had turned into the mysterious popular girl who hung out with the pale model-like people. It didn't help that I had to wear gloves all the time. They were a precaution so that I wouldn't give away what I really was. I liked being the girl everyone talked about but it started getting boring when no one would talk to me so my parents decided that Alice and Jasper could come to school with me. I was sitting with them at lunch like I do every day. Alice loved to make me laugh telling me stories about the many experiences she'd had in high school. Some of the graduation stories were hilarious and she had plenty of those. I laughed as she told me one of my favorites. I had the strangest feeling that someone was staring at me so I glanced around and saw the new guy sitting with Hiroshi Creekman. The new guy immediately averted his eyes when I looked in his direction. He'd been staring at me for who knows how long.

"Be careful in your next class" Alice warned me as the bell rang.

"What do you mean?" I asked her slightly worried.

"You'll see what I mean just be careful" she replied.

_Thanks that's a lot of help._ I thought to myself and went to my next class. I sat down in my seat and put my head down. Classes really are boring. I sat up and glanced at the new guy who'd come into the room. He walked in through the flow of the heated air that blew toward me from the vent. His scent hit me unlike anything I've ever felt before. I wanted to spring from my seat and attack him. Thirst burned in my throat like fire. Even though I was only half-vampire I couldn't help but think of the violence of it all. _At least since I'm only half-vampire I don't have venom._ I thought. _No! Can't think like that. Too many witnesses too much trouble if I were found out. I can't! I can't! _I tried to convince myself. My stomach twisted with hunger as an echo to the thirst I was trying to fight. My muscles coiled to spring. It hadn't been a full second even and he was still taking the same step that had put him downwind from me. My thoughts were all about the thirst. I could barely think through it. No. I can't do it. I struggled to think through the thoughts and not let the thirst take over my thoughts completely. I only have to deal with it for an hour. One hour that's all. If I could bare it for one hour… Finally after the hour had passed as the bell rang. I ran from the room as quickly as I could without it seeming too fast. I ran to my car and sat in it for a minute.

"Renesmee?" Alice questioned as she sat in the car next to me.

"Please save it Alice. I know." I told her.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know." I answered. "Just please don't tell my parents. I need to tell them when I figure this out"

"I can't keep it from Edward. You know that"

"Please Alice!" I begged. "I can't worry them about this. Mom will never let me do anything if I can't handle this by myself. You can't tell my parents. Think of something else when you're around my dad. Please Alice!"

She nodded solemnly. "I'll try my best" she told me.

"I'm leaving school. I'll be gone the rest of the day" I said after a minute.

"Okay, Jasper and I can make it home. Be careful" she told me.

I nodded and waited for her to get out of the car before I threw it into reverse and left the parking lot of the school. _I don't know how to deal with the problem I have. I feel like I did when I was a little girl with my almost mistake of going after a human. I haven't had many incidents after that one until now and this time it was different. Why was this different? I'd have to lie to my parents and skip school for a couple weeks. I could go hunting with Jacob. I could even leave the country but I couldn't tell my parents that. I can't avoid it forever though and I knew that, but how am I supposed to deal with this? I can trust my Jacob to help me with this. My parents wouldn't be too upset about me leaving the country if Jacob went with me. Maybe Alice too. Or maybe just Alice… What am I supposed to do?_ I thought as I drove as fast as I could toward home. _No! I can't go home. My parents. _I turned around and went back to the school to park in the same parking space I had. I looked up to see Alice and Jasper standing there as I knew they would be. Alice would've seen my course change to come back. She and Jasper got in and I took off again.

"Alice told me what happened." Jasper started to say as he started to send calming vibes toward me knowing that my emotions were out of control.

"I bet she did" I snapped slightly. "I need to get out of here and I don't know where to go"

"Drop me off at the house. I'll explain to Bella and Edward…"

I threw a glare at her.

"I won't tell them what's going on exactly just that Jasper and I are going to take you somewhere for a while. I won't give them details"

"Fine" I said gritting my teeth slightly.

"Is that okay Jasper?" she asked him. He nodded.

I dropped Alice off at the end of the driveway and she ran up to my house with inhuman speed and was back in no time getting into the car again.

**Two weeks later:**

Jasper and Alice left with me out of the country to help me. After a while I realized that it was time. I do need to go to my parents. _I'm sure my dad will be able to help me. I thought I could handle it on my own but… it seems I can't. I sighed as I thought about telling my parents. My mom would freak out and my dad well I really don't know what his reaction will be although I'm sure he already has a suspicion about it. Tomorrow I will tell them I told myself. They need to know but now I need to sleep._ I thought to myself as I laid down in my own bed for the first time in a couple of weeks.

I woke up around 6 am, very early for me but I knew it would take a while to talk to my parents and I still had school. I got up and got dressed quietly although I knew that my parents knew I was awake. I looked in the mirror and sighed. My long curly brownish golden hair lay down my back with small curls around my face, my eyes sad and nervous with circles underneath them as I didn't get much sleep last night.

_Here goes telling them. _I thought to myself and looked up to see my door open and my dad stood there.

"Renesmee, you're up early" he stated. "You don't have to be up for school for another hour"

"I know…" I started, "…but I need to talk to you and mom about something"

"Talk to us about what?" he asked.

"I'm ready to talk about what I've been hiding from you" I answered him a bit nervously.

"Alright, I'll go get your mother" he told me and left the room. I took a deep breath and let it out before my dad came back in the room with my mom behind him.

"What is it, Renesmee?" she asked.

"Well…" I started. "I've been hiding something very important because I was scared and I didn't know how to deal with it. I tried to deal with it on my own but…"

"Renesmee, you should've told us about this" my dad said and I realized I wouldn't have to say anything more because he'd read my thoughts about how to say it. "I could've helped you. Leaving the country by yourself is not safe"

"Leaving the country?!" My mom exclaimed as her eyes widened. "Renesmee!"

"I'm sorry mom. I wasn't alone though. Jasper and Alice went with me"

"That's beside the point, you skipped school and left the country without telling us" my dad told me.

I looked down. "I know but I… I didn't know what to do and I was scared to talk to you…"

"Renesmee, you can tell us anything. What would you be scared to tell us?" my mom asked me. I sighed and stepped forward to her putting my hands on her face letting her see what has been bothering me. "Renesmee…" she started. "This is a serious matter. Why didn't you come to us? Why would you be scared to tell us?"

"I didn't know what your reaction would be and I wanted to try and deal with it myself. I tried to and I think I did the right thing. I do feel a bit better now that I've told you and because of what I did. I'm sorry for lying to you"

"Renesmee, you can come to us with any problem you have. We're here to help you. I especially can help you with this. It's the same thing I went through when I met your mother" my dad told me.

"Yeah, I know you've told me. That's why I tried to deal with it myself"

"You did the right thing except for not telling us" he answered. "Do you feel confident enough to go back to school okay now?"

"Yes" I answered. "I'm sure I can control the urge now. It's just that the scent of his blood is… is…" I tried to find the right word.

"Irresistible, I know" my dad answered. "Like nothing you've ever come across before" he slightly smiled. "It's time for you to leave for school now"

"Edward, I don't think that…" my mom started to say.

"Love, she can handle it" my dad told her. My mom sighed and gave in.

"Be careful" she said as she embraced me.

"I will mom" I told her as I hugged her back. I hugged my dad and left for school. As I pulled into my usual parking spot the usual people came up to admire it. I felt bad for not talking to the new guy at school. He always stared at me like every other guy in school. As I sat next to him in the class I had with him I took a small deep breath. "Hello, I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Renesmee Cullen" I told him. "You're Cori Zinger, right?"

"Hi," he answered as he looked at me surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"You called me Cori"

"I heard you liked that rather than Coriander"

"I do. It's just that you're the first person to address me as that"

I smiled.

"So were where you for the last couple of weeks?" he asked.

I looked down slightly and blushed. "I was away on personal business" I answered.

"Ah" he stated softly. "So how long have you lived in Forks?" he asked. "You're quite well known at this school"

"Yeah. I've lived here all my life" I answered. _All seven years of it._ I thought to myself. "So what brings you to Forks?" I asked him.

"Oh well my parents got divorced and my mom wanted to stay in the area somewhat. We used to live in Oregon. My dad never liked it up here so he moved down south"

"I see. So you just live with your mom?" I asked.

"Well my mom and my younger sister Sage. She's eighteen months" he answered.

_An eighteen month old sister?! That makes things a bit harder._ "That's quite a gap in age" I commented.

"Yeah… my sister was a little surprise I suppose. She's annoying but I love her"

"I'll bet" I smiled.

"So I heard Alice is your cousin. Do you have any siblings or…?" he questioned.

"No I'm an only child" I answered. "And yeah Alice is my cousin" _Really more like an Aunt but that would be too complicated._

"That's cool living with your cousin I guess"

"Yeah it is" I answered.

As the day dragged on I only wanted to be around Cori more and more. Nothing I did would make me stop thinking about him or want to be around him. My dad was right it's a lot harder than I thought. At the end of the day he walked me to my car where Alice and Jasper were already standing there. I watched him walk to his car as I slid into the drivers' seat.

"How was it?" My dad asked when I got home.

"Okay I guess" I answered. "You're right though. It's a lot harder than I thought." I sighed.

"You'll make it through" he smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Yeah" I answered and headed toward my room.

**Bella's POV:**

"Edward, I'm worried about Renesmee" I told him.

"Don't be love" he answered. "She's going to get through it just fine. She's found someone like you were to me"

"I knew it would happen someday but I didn't expect that it would be so soon"

"I know me neither but we should be happy for her if she's happy"

I sighed. I knew he was right but I couldn't help but worry about it. There are so many unanswered questions about everything considering that she's only half-vampire. Every day something surprises me about her. Whether it's something to do with her human side or her vampire side. As I was thinking we heard a scream come from the bathroom. Edward and I were at the door in seconds.

"Renessmee, what is it?" I asked in a panic.

"I don't know. This has never happened before" she said worried.

"I'm bleeding…" she trailed.

Edward and I exchanged glances.

"Let's take you to Carlisle" I told her.

We let Carlisle examine her and he came out to tell us just what I had thought it was but I didn't think it was possible.

"It's a menstrual cycle" he told us.

"Carlisle, how is that possible?" Edward asked.

"I have no idea. It surprises me too. I'd say that it's because blood pumps through her veins like a human that the menstrual cycle goes along with it. I've never seen it happen before but then again I've ever come across a half-vampire girl before either" he answered.

"So she's able to bear children then?" I asked.

"I suppose so. If she has a regular menstrual cycle then I'm sure she'd be able to bear children as well but it's only a guess" he answered.

If I could cry I knew I would be right now.

**Renesmee's POV:**

I didn't think I'd ever have a menstrual cycle! When Carlisle told me that I could've fainted. I know what it is only through school but I always thought I wouldn't ever have one because of my being half-vampire. Just when I thought things couldn't get more complicated! Now what do I do?!

**A/N: Well there is chapter 5. Again I'm sorry it took a long time for an update. I hope I haven't lost fans. Please Review on it! I'll stop writing on this if I don't get reviews and I really want to continue this now. Thanks!**


End file.
